Fire
by summer dash
Summary: Sebuah surat tanpa nama yang ditujukan kepada Keisatsu-chō Chōkan menjadi awal terjadinya peristiwa kebakaran beruntun. Sakura, sebagai polisi yang bertugas di wilayah prefektur Aichi bertugas menyelidikinya. Pertemuannya dengan seorang pria beraromakan bunga daria menjadi kunci kasus ini. AU. Republish


**Fire**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, Criminal Theme**

_Aku dengar kau kini menjabat sebagai _Keisatsu-chō Chōkan_. Sebagai kawan lama, aku turut gembira mendengarnya. Untuk perayaan aku akan memberimu hadiah. Kau suka warna merah? Ku harap begitu. Bergembiralah mengingat aku begitu murah hati, tak sepertimu._

Hyuuga Hiashi mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapatkan surat itu pada saat mengecek kotak pos di rumahnya. Baru satu hari yang lalu ia menerima pemberitahuan bahwa ia akan diangkat menjadi _Keisatsu-chō Chōkan_, kepala kepolisian Jepang, menggantikan Uchiha Fugaku yang kini mengambil masa pensiunnya. Hal yang aneh karena para pers bahkan belum mengetahui mengenai kabar pengangkatannya mengingat ia akan di angkat secara resmi pada hari Senin besok.

Kepala kepolisian Jepang itu mengamati amplop surat yang menarik perhatiannya itu, tak ada yang spesial. Akan tetapi pada tempat dimana seharusnya si pengirim surat menuliskan identitasnya, justru terdapat gambar bunga daria, bunga lambang penghianatan.

_Kado berwarna merah huh? Pembunuhan?_

**Nagoya, 30 April 2012**

Suara teriakan menggema pada salah satu ruas jalan yang terdapat di prefektur Aichi, bahkan suara tangisan turut menyertai teriakan histeris para wanita yang frustasi karena api tak kunjung padam. Para pria berusaha membantu para pemadam kebakaran untuk memadamkan api dengan menggunakan air dari rumah-rumah mereka, tapi tak berguna. Satu jam kemudian tercatat tiga rumah hangus terbakar, untungnya tak ada korban jiwa mengingat para pemilik rumah sedang liburan di Hokkaido.

"Kobuko-_san_, aku menemukan ini di depan pagar salah satu rumah yang terbakar," ujar salah satu pemadam kebakaran kepada temannya. Ia menunjukkan setangkai bunga daria kering.

"Apakah kau melihat orang yang meletakkannya?" tanya pria yang sudah menjadi pemadam kebakaran lebih dari satu dekade itu pada juniornya.

"Tidak, aku rasa ini sudah diletakkan sebelum kita datang."

"_Wakatta_."

Sasuke membanting gagang telepon dengan emosi, kepala inspektur divisi kejahatan kriminal prefektur Aichi itu mendesah frustasi. Dengan gusar ia memencet beberapa tombol di telepon genggamnya, tak sampai semenit ia menunggu terdengar sapaan dari seberang menjawab panggilannya.

"_Aniki_, kami juga mendapatkannya… _Hai_' aku mengerti. Aaa… baiklah," ujar inspektur muda itu, nampak tubuhnya sedikit rileks setelah melakukan percakapan singkat tadi. Setelah termenung beberapa saat ia menekan tombol pada telepon ruangannya.

"Perintahkan Haruno-_san_ pergi ke ruanganku sekarang."

Sasuke menegakkan badannya saat mendengar ketukan pada pintu ruangannya. Setelah mendengar tiga kali suara ketukan, Sasuke melihat sesosok gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah muda memasuki ruangannya dengan ragu.

"Permisi, Hana-_san_ memerintahkanku untuk−"

"Aaa aku memanggilmu. Masuklah," ujar Sasuke. "Duduklah," Kepala inspektur itu memerintahkan Sakura untuk duduk pada kursi yang berada di depannya, dengan anggun wanita yang baru dua tahun bergabung dengan kepolisian prefektur Aichi itu duduk dan menunggu perkataan Sasuke berikutnya.

"Aku dengar kau berhasil memecahkan kasus pembakaran di tahun pertamamu," ujar Sasuke mencoba berbasa-basi. Sakura mendesah pelan saat mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke. Hanya karena ia berhasil memecahkan kasus pembakaran di tahun− ah lebih tepatnya di bulan pertamanya sebagai perwira polisi di divisi kejahatan kriminal, ia tiba-tiba terkenal sebagai polisi dengan spesifikasi kasus pembakaran. Padahal ia bercita-cita menjadi polisi pada divisi pembunuhan, sama seperti mendiang ayahnya.

"Itu hanya keberuntungan," ujar Sakura dengan senyum dipaksakan, tak ingin bersikap tidak sopan pada atasannya.

"Aku tidak suka basa-basi," Sakura memutar bola matanya saat mendengar ucapan pria yang menjadi idaman dari hampir semua polisi wanita yang ada di prefektur Aichi itu. "Dengar, aku tahu jika sebenarnya kau lebih menginginkan untuk bergabung dengan divisi pembunuhan," Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Aku akan memberikan promosi bagimu untuk bergabung dengan divisi pembunuhan dengan satu syarat. Bantu aku memecahkan kasus pembakaran yang terjadi kemarin di Nagoya," ujar Sasuke sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sakura. Sakura menaikkan alis matanya tidak mengerti. Tadi pagi ia memang mendengar telah terjadi kasus pembakaran di Nagoya, akan tetapi tidak terdapat korban jiwa. Ia heran jika Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal arogan, meminta bantuannya dalam menangai kasus seperti itu, bahkan sampai mengimi-ngiminginya dengan promosi.

"Aku rasa kasus ini cukup ditangani oleh inspektur senior seperti Yamato _senpai_. Ia pasti bisa−"

"Kemungkinan besar ini merupakan kasus pembakaran berantai. Satu minggu yang lalu terjadi peristiwa pembakaran di Kanagawa. Kedua kasus ini memiliki pola yang sama. Tiga bangunan terbakar, rumah yang kosong, dan setangkai bunga daria di lokasi pembakaran," potong Sasuke tajam.

"Apa itu bukan merupakan sebuah kebetulan?" Sasuke menghela nafasnya, ia menimbang beberapa saat, memutuskan apakah ia harus berkata jujur pada Sakura atau tidak.

"Kepolisian pusat sebenarnya sudah mencurigai akan terjadinya sebuah kasus berantai. Akan tetapi saat itu kami tidak mengetahui apakah itu kasus pembunuhan, peledakan, atau apa. Hiashi-_sama_ mendapakan surat peringatan satu hari sebelum ia diangkat secara resmi sebagai _Keisatsu-chō Chōkan_," ujar Sasuke. Ia menarik laci mejanya dan mengambil sebuah foto dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat isi surat peringatan itu.

"Kau bilang surat ini dikirimkan pada Hiashi-_sama_ satu hari sebelum pengangkatan resminya," ujar Sakura tajam.

"Aaa… aku mengerti, setelah surat ini diterima beliau langsung mengadakan pemeriksaan mendalam pada bagian intern kepolisian pusat, mengingat hanya mereka lah yang tah mengenai pengangkatan itu. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Jadi ia hanya mengirimkan peringatan kepada para ketua kepolisiaan di masing-masing prefektur."

"_Souka_, tapi aku heran, jika aku menjadi Hiashi-_sama_ aku hanya akan menganggap surat ini sebagai surat kaleng biasa," ujar Sakura setelah melihat foto surat yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke.

"Insting. Seseorang yang berpengalaman pasti tahu mana yang serius dan tidak," ujar Sasuke sambil menunjukkan senyum meremehkan pada Sakura.

"Oh, kalau begitu sebaiknya kau mencari orang yang berpengalaman dibandingkan diriku yang baru bergabung di kepolisian selama dua tahun," ujar Sakura sarkatis, dengan emosi ia berdiri dari kursinya dan beranjak pergi.

"Kau akan melepaskan kesempatanmu untuk bergabung di divisi pembunuhan, huh? Aku kira kau orang yang rela melakukan apapun untuk mencapai keinginanmu, rupanya aku terlalu memandang tinggi dirimu," ujar Sasuke saat gadis itu telah mencapai pintu ruangannya. Rahang Sakura mengeras saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku menerima tawaranmu. Tapi ingat, jika aku berhasil memecahkan kasus ini, aku akan mendapatkan promosi itu."

"Uchiha tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya Haruno."

"Aku harap kau juga begitu, Uchiha-_san_," ujar Sakura dingin. Sasuke menyandarkan badannya pada kursi miliknya, sebuah seringai terpatri di wajahnya saat gadis

"Seperti yang kuduga, kau terlalu mudah untuk diprovokasi Haruno."

**-Fire-**

Sakura mengantuk-antukkan kepala di meja miliknya. Nampaknya gadis itu menyesali keputusannya untuk terlibat pada kasus pembakaran −yang menurut Sasuke berantai itu. Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang dengan mudahnya terprovokasi oleh ucapan atasannya, dan dengan berani melawan pria yang terkenal arogan itu.

"Kasus pembakaran lagi, huh?" tanya Ino saat menjumpai Sakura yang sedang depresi di mejanya. Pada awalnya ia ingin bertanya mengapa Uchiha Sasuke, sosok yang paling dikaguminya itu memanggil Sakura ke ruangannya. Akan tetapi saat melihat wajah depresi Sakura, sepertinya Ino tahu jawabannya.

"Uhm, dan lagi ini bukan kasus pembakaran biasa…" ujar Sakura sambil mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelumnya terkulai di atas meja.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya ini jenis _serial arson_- pembakaran berantai. Mengingat telah terjadi dua kasus pembakaran yang sama dan dengan ciri yang sama," ujar Sakura sambil menghela nafas panjang.

_Dan aku terlibat di dalamnya. _Shit_, kenapa lagi-lagi aku harus terlibat kasus pembakaran sih?_

"Ah, pantas. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering mendapati Uchiha-_san_ sedang kesal. Setangkai daria, hum?"

"Hm…" jawab Sakura malas.

"Daria… bunga yang melambangkan penghianatan…" gumam Ino tanpa sadar.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura sedikit tertarik atas ucapan Ino.

"Orang tuaku memiliki toko bunga, jadi aku cukup mengerti mengenai bahasa bunga," jawab Ino sambil lalu.

"_Souka_. Daria… pengkhianatan…" gumam Sakura pelan.

" Omong-omong apakah _pers_ sudah tahu mengenai hal ini?"

"Sepertinya tidak, mengingat tidak ada pemberitaan yang berlebihan di _Sangyō Keizai Shimbun_ pagi hari ini," jawab Sakura.

"Ah benar juga, lalu… apakah polanya sudah terlihat?"

"Yah… rumah kosong, tiga bangunan hangus, dan setangkai daria. Ah sudahlah, aku harus pergi makan siang sebelum waktu istirahatku habis karena bergosip denganmu. Kau juga sebaiknya segera melakukan patroli sebelum Sabaku-_san_ memergokimu membolos," ujar Sakura sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

"_Shit_! Aku lupa! Seharusnya aku melakukan patroli sejak satu jam yang lalu. Baiklah aku harus pergi. _Jyaa_. Ah jangan lupa, nanti malam kita karaoke di tempat biasa," ujar Ino sambil pergi dengan tergesa-gesa.

"_Hai' hai'_… kau sudah mengingatkanku lima kali hari ini."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, ia memutuskan untuk makan siang pada rumah makan yang terletak tepat di samping kantor polisi pusat prefektur. Ia berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya sehingga akhirnya gadis musim semi ini menabrak sesosok tubuh dengan keras.

Sakura mengerang pelan saat tubuh mungilnya terjatuh di atas trotoar, ia hampir saja memaki orang yang seenaknya menabrak dirinya saat hidungnya mencium aroma bunga daria yang menguar dari sosok yang ia tabrak. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya mencoba mengetahui identitas sang pemilik aroma bunga daria, dan mendapati sepasang mata heterokimia menatapnya tajam.

"Ah, _konichiwa _Sakura-_chan_," ujar pria itu sambil tersenyum mengejek.

**TBC**


End file.
